


Sunset

by Chowy



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Black hat is actually kind, Establish Relationship, Fluff, M/M, black hat is very kind, but it was written in the middle of writing chapters of my other stories, but they've been dating for a year, flug gets very passionate, its a little short, like you may need to hold something, lots and lots of fluff, lots of affection, so he's showing his kinder side, these two are dorks and i can't stop writing about them send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 12:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11554857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chowy/pseuds/Chowy
Summary: Flug wants to show Black Hat the sunset. As boring as it sounds, Black Hat takes this time to just...admire Flug.





	Sunset

“I wanted to show you this,” Flug said as he tugged Black Hat forward, heading up the hill side. 

“I’ve seen a sunset before Flug,” Black Hat said. He loved Flug, truly, he did. But sometimes the things Flug got excited over confused him. 

“No, you haven’t truly seen one yet,” Flug said. “Meaning you didn’t take the time to appreciate it.”

Black Hat let out a small sigh as Flug stopped at the top of the hillside. “See? Look!” 

Black Hat looked out at the sky. It wasn’t anything too spectacular. Just some pink and purple and orange splattered over the sky. 

How was this supposed to be amazing?

Flug sat down on the hill top. Though he could not see it, Black Hat could tell he was smiling as he watched it. “Isn’t it amazing sir?” He asked, looking up at Black Hat. Black Hat smiled. “Of course Flug, it’s…amazing,” Black Hat said as he sat down next to Flug. 

Flug looked back at the setting sun, leaning back to rest on his elbows. “Did you know that sunsets actually happen due to the Earth’s atmosphere? If we didn’t have one, the sun would just look like it would be dropping below the horizon, interestingly enough…”

Flug went on, and on, and on about facts about the sunset that Black Hat tried to listen to. He just wasn't as fascinated with it as Flug was.

Instead he just turned to look at Flug, watch him go off about sunsets.

As boring as it was, it was at times like these Black Hat took in. The times when Flug was talking about something he was passionate about, like flying. To see his scientist so happy and showing off all his knowledge on the subject just made his heart soar for some reason. It was almost as if Flug’s happiness was contagious. Black Hat could just watch Flug all day, watch him get so excited and happy. It made himself happy.

“…and as sad as that it, wait until you hear this! So if the sunset is more red than that means that good weather is on the way due to the atmospheric pressure…”

Black Hat nodded as if listening. 

He watched Flug. The sunset was casting a halo like glow to his paper bag, making him look like an angel. Flug was good and pure, his innocence catching Black Hat’s attention from the start. He hadn’t taken Flug’s purity yet, oh no, that would come in time when they both were ready for that show.

But the sunset just made Flug look so…beautiful? Was that the word to use? 

Flug was handsome, there was no doubt in Black Hat’s mind about that. He was absolutely handsome. But Flug as a whole, his personality, his appearance, his voice, all his little quirks and traits, all of him together, that was beautiful.

The lighting just put emphasis on it. 

He smiled. The sunset meant so much to Flug. Just the two of them, alone to watch nature’s beauty. 

“But then there’s also…”

Black Hat slowly reached a hand out and rubbed it over Flug’s cheek. The scientist went quiet, staring at Black Hat with such attention. Of course Black Hat loved it when Flug got passionate about anything, but sometimes, it was nice for them both to have a moment of silence together, to take in each other's presence. 

He felt Flug lean into his touch, Flug’s hand raising up to rub over Black Hat’s. Black Hat’s smile grew only the tiniest bit wider.

It stayed like this, quiet and easy, before Flug muttered something.

“I love you,” he said. 

“I would expect no less from you Dr. Flug,” Black Hat said. He leaned in and kissed the top of Flug’s bag. “I love you too.” 

Flug slowly got closer to Black Hat, and Black Hat moved so Flug was between his legs. Flug leaned against Black Hat’s shoulder as the demon cradled his scientist’s arms his his hands. 

He lovingly placed small tender kisses on Flug’s neck, biting every so often out of instinct. Flug gave off small little squeals as he did so.

As he finally stopped, Flug slowly lifted his arms fans took his boss’s hands, setting them on his abdomen as he rested his own hands on top of them. Black Hat’s thumbs slowly moved to rub Flug’s body, and he kissed the side of his scientist’s bag ever so softly. 

Flug could stay there forever. Moments like these were rarer than an eclipse. He enjoyed this alone time with Black Hat, they barely got to do this at all, with Black Hat running the company and Flug having to work countless hours on some project, it was a surprise that this was even happening. 

He could feel purrs rumble deep within Black Hat’s chest. Black Hat’s purrs weren’t exactly cat purrs. They were low growls that had a genuine tone to them. It was surprisingly easy to distinguish them from his growls. 

These moments of course couldn't be talked about. It would ruin Black Hat’s image. Oh yes, a villain who cared for and loved the scientist that worked for him. True evil indeed! On camera, Black Hat was cruel, but behind closed door and in the safety of privacy, he cared about Flug. 

So really, all the hurtfulness he showed on the camera didn’t bother Flug at all. In the beginning it had been real, oh yes. In fact there were multiple times Flug was sure Black Hat was going to kill him. But as time went on, and that night a long time ago, Black Hat slowly but surely opened up to Flug, and by displaying that little bit of kindness caused Flug to…accidentally…fall head over heels for him. 

Because Black Hat being kind was one of the greatest things in the world. 

The minutes ticked by, and Black Hat was sure Flug had fallen asleep. His breathing was in a steady rhythm, his head was slowly sliding down Black Hat’s shoulder, and his hands were relaxing.

Black Hat smiled at his scientist. He looked so calm, so peaceful. The late nights must be getting to him. 

“Come on Flug, let’s get you home,” Black Hat said as he slowly stood up with Flug in his arms in a bridal carry. He took one last glance at the sky as he turned to walk home.

The sun was just dying over the horizon, turning the sky a blood red. The sun looked like a raging ball of fire fighting to stay alive. It was almost looking at the sky of hell itself. 

Black Hat looked back to the sleeping scientist in his arms.

He finally saw it. 

The sunset truly was a beautiful thing.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked all this fluff!
> 
> Honestly I wrote this since I need some fluff in my life, I've been writing a lot of angst. So this helped lighten my mood a bit.


End file.
